1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of thin film transistor substrate of a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of thin film transistor substrate of a liquid crystal display panel which is capable of improving the aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the advantages of low radiation, small size, and low power consumption, liquid crystal display panels have been widely applied to various electronic products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, flat televisions, and mobile phones. Generally, a liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. Moreover, the thin film transistor substrate has a plurality of pixel areas defined thereon, and a back light module is further disposed on a side of the liquid crystal display panel to provide back light. Accordingly, through controlling the voltage applying to the liquid crystal layer of each pixel area, corresponding gray scale can be obtained for each pixel area to display images. Furthermore, in order to maintain the voltage to the next frame, storage capacitors are usually disposed in each pixel areas of the thin film transistor substrate.
However, the material of the storage capacitor is an opaque metal layer. The opaque metal layer would block light, decrease the aperture ratio of each pixel area, and further reduce the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel. On the other hand, decease of the area of each storage capacitor electrodes may increase the aperture ratio of each pixel area, but this would lead to deterioration of display quality, such as generation of image flicker, because the voltage of the liquid crystal layer cannot be maintained to the next frame.